Stalker
by Taskemus
Summary: [SheskaxWinry] Sheska and Winry are getting fed up with Winry's admirers. Slight spoilers for later episodes.


Disclaimer: The Taskemus doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

By the time they're boarding the train for Resembool, Sheska is completely and utterly fed up. Even now she can see the blatant stares Winry is receiving from all the men who pass by, some discreetly standing a little closer than they should be. Some enrapt in her elegant face, clear white skin and eyes bluer and purer than the sky, others shamelessly staring a little lower than her face.

Some of them glance at Sheska, briefly, and then easily pull their gaze back to Winry, walking cooly and confidently in the lead, blonde hair combed and straight. Sheska imagines that her hair must be silky to the touch, and her skin, too! It doesn't look dry like hers. Inquisitively she brushes a hand past Winry's arm, so thin it could have been considered a mistake. It is soft and smooth, and Sheska gasps softly.

Suddenly Sheska is glad that she is behind Winry, because she thinks she might be blushing.

Winry is nothing like Sheska. Sheska's bland brown hair is short and tangled and unruly, like a prickly weed. She feels weak, childish, awkward, walking behind someone as beautiful as Winry, struggling to keep up. She isn't used to walking - most of her time has been spent indoors with her books, after all.

At least Winry isn't reveling in the attention, which continues even as they get into their train car.

He's an old man, look at him! What is he, forty? Winry whispers to Sheska, the two of them huddled together in the far corner, away from her newest admirer.

Sheska stares at him. The man stares back with blank, confused eyes, and Winry swivels Sheska around, pulling her a little closer.

Don't look at him like that! He'll think we like him!

Sheska blinks. But he wasn't interested in _me_, so what's the problem? You're not looking at him, are you?Well I have to be, to check if he's still watching me! Winry sneaks another peek at him, then hides back in the comfort of the moving shadows.

With all of their secretive whispers, the man is staring even more.

And then suddenly Winry has turned her head to look directly at Sheska, and there's something in Winry's eyes that makes Sheska suddenly and intensely afraid. Do you trust me?

Those four words aren't doing anything to reassure Sheska. But she nods anyway, because who could say no to Winry?

And a smirking Winry, sending a contemptuous glance to the man, suddenly reaches over and -

What do you think you're doing, Winry? Words still no louder than a whisper, but her heart is beating so loud she is sure the man in the corner can hear it already. Without knowing it she has scooted backwards in her seat, and Winry sends her a look.

Just play along, all right?

Sheska nods, because she doesn't trust her voice. Winry inches closer and closer, until her face is all that Sheska can see, and she gulps softly and closes her eyes, resisting the urge to bolt out of the train car. She's so nervous that she's shaking and every pore in her body is sweating, and suddenly Winry is kissing her and she doesn't know how to kiss back so that Winry won't figure out that she has dreamed of this moment every day since they met. This is her first kiss, and not what she expected - slippery and wet as she finds Winry's mouth open and soft and inviting. Sheska moans slightly without trying to, and she hopes with all of her heart that Winry didn't hear.

Then it's over, and she opens her eyes to find Winry's face a shade of deep flowery pink.

He's gone. He - he must have left. Winry says, not looking Sheska in the eye.

For a second Sheska doesn't understand, but then she glances over towards the corner and sees that there's nobody there. The man is gone.

There's an awkward silence as the train lurches forwards. Sheska peers out the window at the scenery, not really taking anything in.

Getting up her courage, she turns back to Winry.

Don't you think he might have just gone to the bathroom or something? Sheska says, meekly, to Winry's feet.

You're right. Winry says, and then Sheska looks up and sees something in Winry's eyes sparkle. We should keep him from coming back.

Sheska gulps and scoots closer to Winry, barely believing that someone this beautiful would want to kiss her twice! She thinks that Winry could have meant something else, but what?

And then Winry leans over and kisses her again, and all of her doubts are gone.

They both know that the man isn't coming back.


End file.
